


The Sun and The Anteater

by Tracker_Lucifer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Eve story, Fluff, M/M, older version of the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracker_Lucifer/pseuds/Tracker_Lucifer
Summary: He swung by the fridge and grabbed two bottles of beer because why not? It was the holiday season, and they were on break. Things will pick up again by the new year, so they might as well enjoy the small reprieve they have in the meantime.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	The Sun and The Anteater

Through the thin walls, the water noisily gurgled through the pipes as his visitor showered. 

Slowly, Iwaizumi’s eyes drifted open. Surrounding him was an opened suitcase with a pair of jeans sticking out like a lolling tongue along with a small army of plastic bags. Some of the bags came from the local grocery store and the pitiful U.S. version of a 7/11. The rest came from another country entirely. None of it came from home. Those items will come in a day or two. At least that was what his mother told him. 

Oh, if his mother was here right now to witness the state of his apartment--He shook his head then started to clean up. 

The landlord described the apartment as being on the smaller side, but Iwaizumi assumed he was going by American standards. For him, it was enough room for study groups and was close enough to campus that he could walk to class at a reasonable time. It was also more than enough room for a particular visitor from Argentina. 

He set the bag of sandwiches and chips on the coffee table before putting away the other bags into the cupboards or countertops. He swung by the fridge and grabbed two bottles of beer because why not? It was the holiday season, and they were on break. Things will pick up again by the new year, so they might as well enjoy the small reprieve they have in the meantime. 

He switched on the TV. A sports commentator was discussing a volleyball match when he changed the channel to some alien movie. 

“Species? Oh, that’s a classic.” A voice spoke, making Iwaizumi aware that the pipes had gone quiet. He glanced to his right side as his visitor came around the couch. 

“You do know that you have your own clothes, Assikawa.” He pointed out as his visitor took a seat next to him on the old, small couch. Despite having a suitcase full of clothes, the other seemed more content in using his faded university t-shirt to go with some threadbare slacks. 

“Your clothes are comfier.” His visitor, the former Seijou setter, said. He flashed him a mischievous smile that Iwaizumi had seen countless times, ever since they were little kids. 

“Hey--ow! Ow!” Oikawa cried out as he squirmed in Iwaizumi’s hold. The former ace dug his hand into the damp brown locks and ruffled it to hell and back. “Iwa-chaaaannn!” 

Iwaizumi let go with a smirk to counter Oikawa’s scowl. 

“Why in the world do I even put up with this abuse.” His long time friend pouted then grabbed one of the sandwiches and chips.

“I should be saying that.” Iwaizumi stated, “You barely gave me a heads up that you were coming over.” 

“By now, you should’ve figured that out.” Oikawa pointed out. “It’s practically a tradition. You visited me during the last break, so I visit during this break. ”

“And one day, we’ll finally drop by Japan to appease both our moms.” Iwaizumi said. Though, they never made it that far. Ever since they graduated from Aoba Johsai, things became too hectic to travel to Japan. Yet, their busy schedule never seemed to stop them from visiting one another. 

Ironically, despite all of Iwaizumi’s bitching and moaning, he was the one that started the tradition. Consciously or subconsciously, Iwaizumi cannot say for sure, but he found himself picking up odd jobs and saving up until it was enough to pay for his plane ticket. The moment he landed, he felt like a fish out of water. He had mentally prepared himself for it, but the trip was far from smooth sailing. To be frank, he nearly left before even meeting up with Oikawa. Part of him knew that the setter would adjust and adapt. That was his signature on and off of the court. Being in a completely different country might’ve been different, but again this was Oikawa. Nothing was going to stand in his way from his long time goal ever since they met Jose Blanco. 

Yet, it didn’t strike Iwaizumi just how well Oikawa would fit in this new life until he saw him speaking so fluidly with the locals. It was as if Oikawa was born and raised in Argentina instead of Japan. At that moment, Iwaizumi felt a bit self-conscious, especially with the gift he had tucked in his bag. He nearly managed to sneak away from the scene unnoticed was it not for the blaring horn of a passing motorcycle. 

In that whirlwind blur, Oikawa was soon there in his space. Full of brilliant smiles and rapid words in Japanese and Spanish. It melted away the doubt that Iwaizumi felt. Following that, the two had been flying back and forth between the U.S. and Argentina. It had become a tradition. 

A balled-up empty bag of chips bounced off of his head. “Quit ignoring me, Iwa-chan.”

“I’m just trying to save my brain cells from your insane conspiracy theories.” Iwaizumi countered, shooting the other man a withering look. 

“They are not conspiracy theories.” Oikawa stated, “They are possible truths that even you can’t deny.” 

“Of course they are,” Iwaizumi drawled as he reached and grabbed his sandwich and took a bite. He looked at the small screen as the alien-woman desperately trying to find a mate. “It amazes me that your teammates haven’t written you off as an alien nut case.” Iwaizumi commented, then paused. He cast a wary look at Oikawa. “Don’t tell me they believe it too.” 

“No…” Oikawa pouted even harder. “I think they tune me out, but that’s fine as long as they focus on the game.” He waved it off. 

“How is that going?” Iwaizumi asked. 

The pout vanished and replaced with an enthusiastic smile. “It’s been amazing.” Oikawa was practically vibrating in excitement. “We have some hiccups here and there, but after a few tosses, we’re practically a well-oiled machine.” He sat straighter, looking confident. “By spring, we’ll be knocking out teams left and right. We’ll be unstoppable.” He turned to look at Iwaizumi. “Next time you come over, we can have a friendly match on the beach like last time.” 

“Only if you remember to put on sunscreen.” Iwaizumi said. “You were practically red as a tomato last time we played.” 

“I’m sorry that I was having too much fun to notice it.” Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him. “Besides, I have you to help me.” 

Iwaizumi grimaced at the memory. “Ugh, don’t remind me.” Dealing with a sulky Oikawa was terrible. Having to deal with a moody, sunburnt Oikawa was the worst. Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa. He noticed the once pale-ish skin had darkened over time. “You remember to put on sunblock, right?” 

“Yes, mom,” Oikawa said, then ducked to dodge a pillow. 

“I am not your mom--Though she would be disappointed if she finds out her precious baby boy is endangering himself to skin cancer.” Iwaizumi pointed out as he opened his beer and took a swig. 

“I can take care of myself, thank you very much,” Oikawa stated, with a slightly irritated tone to his voice. It was a tone he carried back in middle school when he was on the mend from his knee injury. A tone that Oikawa tends to fling at Iwaizumi in case he forgets. 

Iwaizumi caught his eyes. “I know you can.” He meant it too. It had been years since middle school and high school. Oikawa had changed, matured even. So had he. He turned his attention to the movie then set his beer down. 

“How were your finals?” Oikawa asked after a pause. The couch cushion shifted as the former Seijou setter scooted closer to Iwaizumi. 

“Brutal,” Iwaizumi confessed. In a flash, his hand darted out and snatched the chip from the table before Oikawa could. “But at least it's coming to an end.” Iwaizumi opened the bag of chips in defiance and popped one into his mouth with a satisfying crunch. He didn’t have to look to know that Oikawa was glaring at him. 

“Two more quarters, right?” Oikawa asked with a deceivingly calm tone despite the growing tension between them. His hand struck out like a snake, but Iwaizumi deflected, using his side as a way to defend his prize. 

“Yup.” He tried to sound casual despite the attack. He picked another chip from the bag, but before he could take a bite, Oikawa was there and ate from his fingers. “Fucking asshole.” 

“I am starving!” Oikawa argued as he tried to grab the chip again, but Iwaizumi valiantly kept it away. “Come on, Iwa-chan!”

“You had your own bag of chips.” Iwaizumi reminded him. 

“That was tiny!” Oikawa tried to grab the bag again, practically climbing on Iwaizumi. “I am a growing boy!”

“You are a fatass adult!” Iwaizumi said before things went sideways, literally. The bag of chips and all its contents ended up on the floor, along with a thankfully empty beer bottle. The two boys sprawled out on the tiny couch with their limbs dangling off the edge. Both had forgotten about the movie and the mess. 

Iwaizumi’s eye twitched as he stared at the setter. “I swear, every time you visit, you make a new mess for me to clean up.” 

“I got to make sure you don’t forget me.” Oikawa grinned down at him. His damp hair hung down, framing his face. 

“As if you would let me forget about you.” Iwaizumi drawled, then reached up to tug at the end of his hair. “Your hair is getting long again.” 

“I’ll get it cut in time for your graduation,” Oikawa closed his eyes as Iwaizumi cupped his face. “Then we could spend the summer together before you go back home.” 

“You could come back with me.” Iwaizumi suggested, stroking his cheek. “Visit everyone and your mom.” Staying wasn’t an option, not with the goal that Oikawa was chasing. Iwaizumi knew and understood that.

Oikawa leaned into his touch. “Maybe,” He replied. His eyes slowly opened to peer down at Iwaizumi. “I could also take you back to Argentina with me. We could have drinks in the pub, play volleyball with the guys until you get angry at me for forgetting about the sunblock again.” 

“You’re going to get skin cancer at this rate.” Iwaizumi harped, but Oikawa could only grin at him. The former Seijou ace rolled his eyes then yanked the setter to him. 

Their lips found each other as they had during Iwaizumi’s surprise visit to Argentina. It even tasted salty, but this time it wasn’t because of tears. They got past that with every visit, every minute they spent together. It became something to look forward to. It became home. 

Their clothes joined the spilled potato chips and a discarded beer bottle. By some miracle, they managed to get from the living room to the bedroom where their reunion could take place without the threat of falling off the couch and crashing against the coffee table (again). They got lost in one another, lost in their small world. Neither young men held back this time or any of the previous visits. They indulge in their selfish wants and boldly ask for more with a whisper of the other’s name. Time slowed and yet still moved too fast by the time they finished their initial rounds. 

The pipes gurgled as he soaked the washcloth. He could feel the new welts stretched over his shoulders with every movement, but he didn’t mind that kind of reminder. He wrung the washcloth, then turned off the faucet. He lifted his gaze to see an older man with a chiseled jaw and unruly hair stare back at him. A smile tugged on his face before exiting the bathroom. 

“Here,” he said as he offered the washcloth, which Oikawa gratefully took. Iwaizumi’s gaze lingered on the young man in his bed, and he wondered where the time had gone. Once upon a time, they were shy kids going around hunting for bugs, and now they’re stepping into adulthood and the trials that contained. He shoved the thoughts aside as he turned to the corner of his. He bent down and picked up a poorly wrapped present from behind his backpack, “Catch,” He tossed it to the setter. 

Oikawa caught it with ease. He looked adoringly at the terrible wrapping and bit back his laughter. “Can I open it?”

“It’s not even Christmas yet.” Iwaizumi reminded him as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “But if you want to—“

“One sec!” Oikawa bounded off the bed and out of the room. It was merely a second before Oikawa returned. “Here!” He tossed a properly wrapped box his way.

Iwaizumi caught it. “You know you didn’t have to.” 

“The same could be said to you.” Oikawa turned his attention to the poorly wrapped item and then started to tear it apart. Iwaizumi tried valiantly to keep a nonchalant expression, but it was hard not to feel the rising anticipation that climbed up from the pit of his stomach.

He watched as Oikawa’s eyes widened, and that smile softened. “You know I still have Peter the Anteater.” Oikawa glanced at him before looking down at the soft gray, black and white anteater plushie in his hands. 

“And I recall that he was falling apart.” Iwaizumi pointed out, “Especially after that time when he fell out of the bus and got run over by a van.” 

“I didn’t realize he was that close to the edge.” Oikawa looked sheepishly at him. “But I guess I’ll have to take this little guy with me during the games. Luck and all.” He set the plush aside and held up the second present. The setter’s smile grew even more. 

“Hopefully, with one of your own, you could stop stretching out my shirts.” Iwaizumi said, then grunted when he was suddenly yanked back against a warm, hard chest. He scrunched up his face when Oikawa promptly smashed his lips against his cheek. 

“In your dreams,” Oikawa muttered against his cheek before pulling away, “Iwa-chan’s shirts are the best!” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the exaggeration, but he knew the gesture touched Oikawa. “All right, now it’s your turn!”

“It better not be another ‘The Truth is Out There’ shirt.” Iwaizumi drawled. “I already have one in Japanese, English, and even in Portuguese.” 

“You could never have too many of that shirt.” Oikawa said, “Come already! Open it!” 

Iwaizumi shot him another withering look before taking his time to unwrap the box. Little by little, the wrapping paper and the bow fell aside to a cardboard box. He lifted the top and paused. He could feel his lips curved up to a smile as his fingers slid over the dark blue uniform. They wandered up to the miniature version of the Argentine flag. He could feel the elaborate stitching that made up the intricate sun. He pulled the jersey out from the box and turned it over to see Oikawa’s name stitched along the back. “You think you’re going to get number one again?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Oikawa wrapped his arms around his waist and drew him close again. “But I do know I’m getting closer. Soon enough, it'll be official.” 

“Of course, it’ll be official.” He lowered the shirt then turned to look at his friend and lover. “We’ll both be back on the court again, and my team will promptly kick your ass.” 

Oikawa gave him a defiant grin. “I expect nothing less from my Ace.” He stated, then closed the distance for another kiss that would lead to another round, continuing this tradition of theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> A short little IwaOi fic for the holiday. The grammar ain't the best but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> Tracker_Lucifer


End file.
